At Night
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan saat Kyuhyun tidak mau tidur?


'At Night'

DRABBLE

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Boys x Boys, Alur kecepetaan

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Keluargannya, Tuhan, dan Saya #plak

Sumarry : Apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan saat Kyuhyun tidak mau tidur?

.

.

**EnJoY**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan antara lift dan Dorm lantai 11. Ia tampak sesekali menguap lebar. Pantas saja, ini sudah pukul 1 malam. Seharusnya sekarang adalah waktu untuk para manusia beristirarahat.

Tapi tidak untuk namja tampan ini, ia baru saja menyelsaikan jadwal recordingnya di Radio Star. Itu sudah sangat menguras tenaga nya, belum lagi besok sederet jadwal padat sudah menantinya.

Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu Dorm pelan, takut membangunkan member lain yang pasti sudah berkelana di alam mimpi. Sebenarnya ia sangat haus, tapi rasa kantuknya jauh lebih besar. Yang membuat namja tampan ini langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama berwarna biru soft, ia beranjak dari kamarnya. Menuju kamar kekasihnya yang sebelumnya adalah kamar Yesung.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati lampu kamar itu masih menyala dan Sungmin yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop merah mudanya. "Min?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tampaknya namja kelinci itu terlalu sibuk dengan laptopnya hingga tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Min?" Kyuhyun merangkak(?) menaikki ranjang Sungmin dan melingkarkan kedua tanggannya di pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin terlonjak dan sontak saja menutup layar laptopnya kasar. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya heran. "Kyu?"

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi? Kenapa ditutup?"

"_A..ani._ bukan apa-apa." Sungmin sedikit mendorong laptopnya dengan tangan kirinya ke sudut ranjangnya.

"Aku ingin lihat!"

"_Andwee!_ Itu bukan apa-apa!"

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, itu semakin membuatku penasaran! Aku juga melihat pipi mu memerah tadi! Cepat berikan laptop itu!"

"_Andwee!_ Tidak akan!" _Sungmin_ langsung memeluk laptopnya erat.

"Ya! Ming! Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Apa kau selingkuh, _eoh?_"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan atau aku akan menghukum mu!"

"Ya!" Sungmin langsung berteriak saat laptop yang ia peluk erat itu berhasil diambil oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan teriakan Sungmin, ia tetap membuka layar laptop itu. Dan terpapanglah sebuah video berjudul 'KYUMIN MOMENT' dari layar itu.

"Ahh, kau sedang menonton KyuMin Moment, _eoh_?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka Bunny berukuran besar kado dari Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Hei, kenapa di dalam video ini hanya berisi moment-moment saat aku menyentuh bokong bulat mu itu, hm?" ujar Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Sungmin. Ia langsung mendekati Sungmin dan mencoba menyingkirkan boneka Bunny itu dari wajah Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong bulat Sungmin.

"Hey, kau sedang ingin aku menyentuh bokong semok mu ini, hm?" Kyuhyun masih saja meremas bokong bulat itu yang membuat pemiliknya sedikit terjingkat.

"Kyunnie, kumohon jangan sekarang. Kau tau kan kalau kita besok harus terbang ke Jepang? Aku tak mau kesulitan berjalan saat di bandara." Sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun dari bokongnya, karena ia tahu jika kegiatan meremas itu berlanjut, maka akan terjadi malam yang panas untuknya dan Kyuhyun.

"Huh! _Araesso!_" dengan sedikit tak ikhlas Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya dari bokong bulat kesukaannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah masam begitu! Aku berjanji saat kita pulang dari Jepang, kau boleh melakukan sesukamu." Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap surai coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja?"_

"_Ne_. asal kau tahu batasnya."

Kyuhyun langsung sumringah seperti baru saja mendapatkan pasokan energy yang membuat tubuhnya langsung terisi 100% (?)

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo tidur. Kau akan tidur di mana malam ini?"

"Tentu saja di sini bersama kekasihku."

"Kalau begitu cepat tidur, kau pasti lelah kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tetapi masih enggan untuk berbaring. "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, ayo kita melihat video lagi."

"Kyunnie, ini sudah malam dan kau baru saja menyelsaikan jadwalmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

"Ayolah Min_,_ sebentar saja." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin memohon. Mencoba untuk merayu kelinci manis di hadapannya itu.

"Tidur atau aku akan menarik kata-kataku tadi." Ucap Sungmin tegas. Kyuhyun langsung mati kutu, Sungmin sudah mengancamnya. Dengan terpaksa ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia lebih memilih menuruti perkataan Sungmin daripada kehidupan 'Little Cho' terhambat.

"Hey, ayolah Kyunnie. Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu." Sungmin mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah mulai berisi saat melihat Kyuhyun terpejam dengan bibir mengerucut. "Sini." Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya.

Kyuhyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Sungmin dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin masih sibuk mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan terkadang menepuk pelan bokong Kyuhyun seperti menidurkan anak kecil.

Tak lama, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Kyuhyun yang menandakan namja tampan itu sudah tertidur. Sungmin sedikit menggeser posisi kepala Kyuhyun ke bantal miliknya, ia juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu setelah meletakkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya agar memeluknya.

"Kyunnie, _Jaljjayo. Saranghae."_ Sungmin mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun sebelum menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

Refleks tangan Kyuhyun bergerak sendiri dan menarik pinggang Sungmin agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya. Sepasang kekasih itu tertidur bersama dalam posisi masih saling berpelukan.

.

_Well, inilah yang akan Sungmin lakukan saat Kyuhyun tidak mau tidur, mengusap rambutnya, mencium pipinya dan menidurkannya layaknya anak kecil. Sangat manis bukan?_

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0o**

Ini cerpen saya yang ke dua lho *bangga* :D

Dan lagi-lagi saya buat cerpen ini secara kilat -_- gak sampe 1 jam, pas saya mau tidur *gaada yang nanya :D*

Oke, saya adalah pemula yang sebenernya gak berbakat banget dalam dunia tulis-menulis seperti ini -_- sebenernya saya Cuma mau ikut-ikutan ngeramein dunia FF KyuMin dengan cerpen absurd + alur kecepetan ini, karena saya adalah JoYers yang sangat hobi baca2 FF kayak gini :D *dan sekali lagi gaada yg nanya*

Oke, selesai cuap2 nya :D  
Review ataupun tidak, itu hak kalian :D tapi saya sangat berterima kasih buat yang mau me-review :) pokoknya, gomawo banget buat yang udah mau nyempetin waktu buat baca.

Oh ya, yang 'Miss You' itu gak ada lanjutannya. Saya kemarin lupa menuliskan kata END, maafkan saya :D

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
